A mobile communication device may be adapted to communicate over a plurality of communication networks. A mobile communication device may be adapted to provide a plurality of different services through any or all of the plurality of communication networks. For example, a user of a mobile communication device may utilize the communication device to provide a first communication service or a second communication service through a particular communication network.